


Little One

by Kattwyllie



Category: Homeland
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Elizabeth keane/reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth’s head glanced up at the sound of a knock on the Oval’s door, a soft smile taking over her cheeks at the sight of you stepping into the office. While you had clearance, you were one of her main assistants, along with the head of her PR team after all, you weren’t dressed for work, adorned in a cute yet classy sundress. Her eyes didn’t miss the way you flicked the lock on the door shut as you stepped into the office.

“Thought you were having a girls day?” She asked, “shopping with friends?”

“Oh we shopped.” You grinned, finger holding up a nondescript black bag as you made your way to her desk “but gossiping about real housewives gets pretty boring after a while.” Placing the bag down, you leant back against the desk beside her chair. 

“You look nice.” She mused, her fingers toying at the hem of your dress, “is this new?”

“No.” You hummed at the way her finger curled into yours, “just never really get the chance to wear it around the office.”

“Mmm.” Her free hand flipped the binder she’d been working through closed, moving it off to the side, effectively clearing the desk.“Reiko?” Her hand traced its way up your arm,

“Told her to take an extended lunch.” You murmured, following her lead as she drew you into her lap.

“And Wellington?”

“In a no interruptions meeting until five.” Your lips ghosted over hers, “is the side door locked?”

“Yes.” Her lips brushed against yours briefly in a moment of incredible tenderness, a smirk pulling on them a moment later. “It seems you’ve made an appearance with an impure agenda.” 

“Mmm…I like to think those are the best kind of agendas.” Your hands cupped at her cheeks gently, nuzzling against her for a soft kiss, “besides…you’re the one wearing the skirt I like so much.” Your words were hot on her skin as your lips began to place a solid trail of kisses down her her jawline. You propped up on your knees for a moment, rucking her skirt up around her hips for easier access.

“I suppose you’re interested in using whatever is in that bag?” Elizabeth’s words were airy, little hitches in her throat as your teeth scraped just under the collar of her shirt, her hands trailing up your sides, stroking the under curve of your breasts.

“No…” you nipped at her earlobe, “want you to use it on me… _M’am_.” Your fingers danced up her thigh, toying with her underwear, pressing into her clit lightly through them.

“You sure about that little one? You seem a little _eager…”_ she caught a small gasp in her throat at the feeling of your hand sliding her panties to the side, teasing her, drawing her wetness out. Grinning, you tilted her head back to yours, lips meeting in a heated kiss as you played with her juices.

“Well I wanna fuck you first M’am…been thinking about this pussy all day…” you kissed her again, sliding your tongue across her lips as you nudged her back in the chair, shifting her hips forward. “How good it feels wrapped around my fingers..” a breathy moan escaped her lips as you slid a single finger into her heat, thrusting tantalizingly slow while you peppered her lips with slow kisses. “The way it flutters when you’re close,” you slid another finger in, curling them together, increasing the pace, “god I love your pussy..” you nibbled at her lip, smirking as she let out a small whine. “You know… I love the taste of it even more.” Gently pulling your hand from her your fingers slid up, sneaking into the waistband of her panties while you sunk to your knees, pulling the fabric off her.

“Little one…” she warned, “you know we don’t have much time.” Her hand stroked at your cheek and you pouted up at her, your face resting against her thigh as you shot her the best puppy dog eyes you could muster up.

“Please…I promise I’ll make you feel good.” For extra reassurance you kissed at the tender skin of her leg, nuzzling into her gently. Elizabeth huffed out a small laugh, warm smile looking down at you,

“How could I possibly _ever_ say no to you?”

“Thank you.” You beamed, kissing into her palm briefly before a fire took over your eyes, “guess this means you’ll have to come quickly.” 

The tease was barely out of your lips before she let out a gasp. Your hands tugged on her hips, bringing her to the edge of her chair as your mouth latched onto her pussy. Groaning at the sweet taste of her, your tongue swiped through her folds, teasing at her clit before moving back down. Your lips wrapped around one of her lower ones, sucking it into your mouth before repeating the motion on the other side, then pulling them both into you, your tongue probing into her. Elizabeth dropped fully back into the chair, a hand settling against your head, breathing out a happy sigh at the feel of one of your hands interlacing into her free one. Her eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of your mouth fucking her, eating like a woman starved, greedily lapping up as much of her essence as you could. 

Her fingers squeezed at yours tighter when your tongue danced across her clit, a moan louder than she’d intended bounced off the walls of the Oval Office as you sunk two fingers into her waiting pussy. She swore quietly at the pressure of them curling within her, dragging across her gspot in a way so expertly that only you could do. You increased the pace of your hand, sucking harder at her throbbing nub, both hearing the way her breaths were coming out in pants and feeling the way her pussy was clenching down around your digits. 

You chuckled against her cunt, the vibrations pulling a whimper from her, you adored how quickly you could make her come when you went down on her. There was simply something so exhilarating at making the most powerful woman in the country weak in the knees, the way her body would shake under you, submitting fully to you. As much as you enjoyed the nights spent in her bed, where you had all the time in the world to fully explore her, you loved moments like this, where you could challenge yourself to see just how quickly you could get her off.

“ _Oh ff-fuck!”_ Elizabeth’s hips jolted up toward you, her hands clenching into your body, quiet cries echoing into the room. Her pussy pulsated around your fingers and you lapped at her clit heavier with your tongue, curling your fingers, pressing and tapping longer with each thrust of your hand. Her hand shot from your head to her mouth, muffling her yelp as her thighs shook around you, her orgasm racing through her. 

Your mouth lifted off her, peppering gentle kisses into her thighs, your fingers slowing and shallowing their thrusts as she panted above you. Her hand came back to your cheek, stroking softly in appreciation and you hummed, leaning into the embrace, removing your fingers from her. Her eyes fluttered open, knowing your next move, watching with a sly smile as you sucked your digits clean of her juices.

“You know….I feel like you get better at that every time.”

“Thank you M’am.” Smiling, you half crawled back into her lap, meeting her lips for a kiss, groaning at the way her tongue delved into your mouth, swiping at the taste of her pussy on your tongue. 

“On the desk…” she nudged at you while her hand dropped down for the bag. You stepped off her lap, turning so you were bent over the wood. Elizabeth chuckled, unwrapping the strap before swiftly stepping into it, sparking lightly at the side of your hip. “Uh-uh…on your back. I want to see you come undone little one.”

“ _Yes M’am.”_ You breathed, rolling so you were sitting on the edge of her desk. Your fingers obediently slipped into the band of your panties, pulling them off your legs and handing them to her.

“Good girl.” She leaned in to kiss you gently, tucking them into the inside pocket of her blazer. Her lips met yours with more fire now that she’d fully caught her breath, tongue swiping into your mouth with ease while her fingers began to tease at your pussy. You moaned against her lips when her fingers sunk into you, twisting and scissoring, you could feel the smirk of her lips at the squelching sounds coming from you.

Once she was satisfied that you were ready she swiped the toy through you, lathering it with your juices, her free hand pressed against your collarbone until you were laid flat back across the desk and then she pushed slowly into you. A soft moan exhaled past your lips as your head dropped back at the feeling of her filling you completely, your eyes fluttering shut as her hand gripped at your hip. Making sure your dress was pushed up to your stomach so she could watch the toy disappear into you Elizabeth started thrusting, a quiet gasp pulled from her lungs as the it pressed against her still sensitive pussy while she hit your hips with each thrust.

Your hips began to rock up, meeting hers with urgency, picking up the speed the best you could from your angle. Her hands snuck up your sides, pulling the top of your dress and bra down to expose your bouncing tits as she fucked you. Her fingers rolled your nipples, pinching at them as she brought them to hardened peaks in the cool office air. She leant over you, lips wrapping around one side of your chest while her hand continue to pluck at the other. Her ministrations brought a series of whines from you, your body arching off the desk, eager for more of a touch. After a particularly heavy thrust you couldn’t help but yelp and her hand shot up, covering your mouth.

“Quiet little one.” She murmured, biting into the tender flesh of your tit and you whimpered against her hand, your body jolting beneath her. Her mouth didn’t let up, sucking and biting a stain into your skin, sufficiently marking you for later where only you and her would be able to see. A little reminder that you were hers and no one else’s. You arms wound around her, tugging her tighter to you, hands digging into the back of her blazer, legs wrapping around her waist, increasing the depth that she could thrust into you. The coil was building, burning through you, winding tighter and tighter lower within you. Your teeth nipped at the hand covering your mouth and she removed it, coming to rest on your collarbone.

“ _Please…”_ your whined, “please can I come M’am?” 

“Since you asked so nicely.” 

Her lips kissed at yours, hands tickling their way down your body until she pushed up, one taking home on your hip to keep momentum. The other one sought out your clit, smirking at the way you gasped when she pinched it, how heavily your body rocked off the desk. Your eyes screwed shut as your hand clamped down over your mouth, body shivering at the way her fingers expertly rolled your swollen nub. Her hips never once stalling as she fucked into you, circling to ensure the toy dragged across your walls in exactly the right places.

“ _Fuck….oh fuuuuck Elizabeth…”_ your back shot off the desk, your legs attempted to squeeze shut as a wildly intense wave of pleasure crashed over you. Your cries only muffled by your hand, tears pricking into the corners of your eyes as you shuddered, a whimpering mess against the presidential desk. Elizabeth’s hand moved off you, softly caressing up your sides as her hips slowed, leaning over you once again to kiss you gently.

“Little one you did so good.” She cooed, her arms wrapping around you as she pulled you off the desk, cradling you gently in her lap as she dropped down into her chair. Her hand stroked back your mussed up hair, fixing it delicately while you panted against her. 

“Thank you.” You kissed her neck, nuzzling deeper into her while you came back down from your high, “I love you.” Elizabeth’s fingers scooped under your chin, tilting your gaze back up to hers for a tender kiss,

“I love you too sweetheart.” She kissed your lips again, then the tip of your nose, her hands gently pulling your dress back into place, “now why don’t you head back to the residence? Take some time to relax and I’ll meet you for dinner?”

“Mmm…that sounds nice.” Your fingers played with a few loose hairs that had fallen from her up do, lips meeting hers softly, smile evident on her cheeks at the feel of her lips curling up. The intimate moment was instantly broken, both of you jumping at the sound of a quick knock at the door, the stalling sound as the lock secured it in place.

“Madam President?” David’s voice rang through the wall and she swore.

“It’s locked.” You murmured, kissing at her skin again.

“He’s the one who’s got a key.” She hissed and you jumped off her faster than she could imagine, slipping the toy out of you with ease. You were across the room to your purse, half behind one of the couches before she could even think, having no choice but to shove her skirt back down over the strap while tucking her chair into the desk right as the door swung open.

“Mr Wellington.” You greeted with a quick smile, your hands behind your back as if you were zipping up your dress, “so sorry. I’m running late for a dinner date, didn’t want the Vice President walking in while I changed.” While it may have been a little inappropriate, you were basically around a small corner from Elizabeth, shielding you from view if you had actually been changing. 

“My apologies.” He nodded and you smiled, turning your attention back to Elizabeth.

“Thank you Madam President. I’ll see you for the meeting tomorrow.” You swiftly slipped into the blazer you had stashed in your bag.

“Miss Lucas?”

“Yes M’am?” You turned back to her, smiling at the barely evident gleam in her eye, 

“I’ll need you in early tomorrow to go over that agenda you mentioned. Come by the residence for breakfast?”

“Of course. Have a good night M’am.” You turned back to David, “Mr Wellington.” You bid him a goodnight with a nod, waiting until his back was turned to you to shoot Elizabeth a wink with a smirk. If she was planting the seed for you to be coming into work from the residence the next morning, you knew you were in for one hell of a wonderful evening already, that, coupled with the knowledge that she was still strapped as she starting talking politics was more than enough to keep you going.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Elizabeth’s work day was over you’d found more than enough time to shower, change into something somewhat comfortable yet still professional (on the off chance someone swung by the residence) and start on dinner. You currently were waiting in the kitchen, keeping an eye on the food while going through some work files, a mug of steaming tea settled next to your paperwork. The warmth of the spring day had morphed into a somewhat chilly evening, rain gently pattering at the windows to accompany the soft instrumental playlist echoing from your phone. You heard the sound of the door clicking open and shut, your eyes darted toward the entry way, but the sound of shoes being stepped out of and binders being placed down on the small table confirmed it was Elizabeth. 

“Something smells delicious.” She greeted with a smile, moving into the open kitchen. You turned your head toward her, returning her smile as your arm opened to welcome her.

“Least I could do.” You kissed her softly, your hand coming up to stroke her cheek, your eyes searching hers. “You look tired.” You frowned and she chuckled.

“You don’t have to worry about me little one.” She kissed the side of your head gently and you welcomed the embrace for a moment, squeezing at her hand.

“On the contrary…you’re the one running a country. I’m just here signing menial paperwork and proof reading agendas and speeches.”

“It may seem boring but it’s still important work sweetheart.”

“I know.” You laughed softly, your hand reaching up to pluck a loose pin from her bun, “what did Wellington need?”

“Mmph.” She rubbed at her temples briefly, pulling off her glasses to place them on the counter and you knew her head was hurting, “nothing important.”

“Alright.” You kissed her cheek gently, “turn around for me.” Elizabeth nearly rolled her eyes, but did as you asked, lightly leaning back against you, feeling your lips softly hit her neck. Your hands swiftly began pulling the pins from her hair, gently shaking out the loose locks as you went until the pile of pins became a mountain. Your fingers combed through her hair, scratching and massaging gently against her scalp, you smiled at the little hum she let out, the visible way her shoulders dropped in relaxation. She turned in your arms, kissing you once more.

“Thank you.” Her eyes danced across the binder in front of you, “you’re not working are you?” You huffed out a laugh, 

“I have to have some kind of agenda for David in the morning and I have a feeling you may distract me in the meantime.”

“Mmhmm.” She laughed, “speaking of…did you want to take your shopping home or leave it here.”

“May as well stash it with the other one.” You pecked at her cheek as she scooped up a bag you hadn’t noticed and began to move toward the hallway, “it’s not like I’ll get any use of it at home. You can’t exactly sneak out of here without eight secret service trailing you.”

“Don’t remind me.” She groaned lightly.

“It’s for your own safety!” You called after her as she disappeared into the bedroom.

Shaking your head you turned back to check on dinner, though you knew despite the feeling like she was constantly being babysat, Elizabeth was thankful for the extra cautious security. As unnecessary as it had seemed at first, she was quick to realize how important it was between the election and her inauguration, having fled Manhattan once and an assassination attempt after that, she was grateful to know her life was being taken seriously. And that in turn, having you almost always in the same or next room, meant that you were provided practically the same security detail.

You’d been working in politics basically since you graduated, though your degree was in business communications and public relations and you had more than enough personal assistant work under your belt. You’d flitted around in various roles through municipal, then state government before sliding into the federal level alongside the senator you’d been working for. 

Elizabeth, though at the time was only a New York Senator herself, had taken a liking to you while working alongside your boss. She was quick to notice that you were much more worthy than just running the coffees or taking notes, you knew knew your way around the constitution and had a good head on your shoulders. The moment she decided to run for office, she tracked you down to poach you for her own team, the offer of better pay, a better boss, and the chance at a career within the White House was too good for you to turn down, so it was off to the campaign trail you went. 

The more she got to know about you, the more she was intrigued, she discovered you’d taken an interest in creative writing classes throughout your schooling, and had a far better way with words than anyone else on her staff. That alone led to many long hours and late nights along the campaign trail with her and her chief of staff Rob. Honestly, it was Rob who pointed out the unspoken connection, you rolled your eyes and punched him in the arm on the walk back to your hotel rooms, but it set the idea in your head and you couldn’t get it out past then. Elizabeth wasn’t that much older than you, and you had clicked from the first day you’d met, you stayed professional for the sake of the job, but things ended up crossing that barrier the night she’d won the nomination, a celebration morphing into something more. 

Rob didn’t miss the shift, and you were both comfortable letting him witness little moments of your relationship, otherwise it was kept quiet. The last thing you needed was some sort of scandal before the election. Your secret was kept, Rob understanding the sensitive nature of it, and it didn’t take long after that for it to die with him. 

Elizabeth was furious after the bombing that she was being kept separated from her staff, though all she cared about was if you were okay. Everything had been so rushed and unorganized that afternoon she wasn’t sure if you’d been in one of the cars, or even if you’d been at the hotel, you’d still be living in Manhattan at the time and spent most of your time at your apartment if you weren’t at her side. She managed to convince Carrie she needed you for work reasons and was incredibly thankful when you were tracked down, shaken (as you’d spent the last eighteen hours thinking she might’ve been killed) but otherwise un scratched. The scare of death, of life being ripped so suddenly from you was what brought out the first admittance of love, enough time had been wasted already, who knew what kind of bullshit the future was going to through at either of you.

After the election it was at Elizabeth’s insistence that things stay strictly secret, that no one could know, no matter how close to her she thought members of her staff were. Things were starting off on a rocky foot, and to the public eye (or enemies), she had no weakness, no one that could be taken or hurt that would in turn hurt her, and she wanted to keep it that way. She knew she’d never forgive herself if something happened to you because of her, she already held enough guilt over her son’s death, and she wasn’t anywhere near involved in that. 

So you settled into a routine of umbrella-ing your job over multiple titles to have an excuse to be spending so much time in the White House, and so that it wouldn’t raise any brows to see you coming and going from the residence. You’d been apprehensive about spending the night the first time before she reminded you that the residence had multiple bedrooms adjoining the main living area through various dressing or sitting rooms. It was more than feasible that you’d spent the night in one of them and simply joined her for breakfast after. Not to mention your apartment was halfway across town and with the long hours you worked it made much more sense to just stay onsite rather than commute most days.

At first you thought you’d hate the sneaking around, that it would make you feel like some kind of silly teenager again, but you knew it kept you both safe, and that was all that really mattered in the end. A set of your clothes and daily necessities got stored in the closest bedroom to the master, connected by an adjoining bathroom that made for easy access, and you were given an office on the main floor not long after. 

Elizabeth came padding back out of the bedroom, changed into a navy pair of satin pyjama pants, worn t-shirt with a wooly cardigan wrapped around her, her face now bare of the day’s makeup. You smiled warmly at the sight, though she had, what you teased, were multiple sets of stereotypical ‘president pyjamas’, it always made you happy to see her so casual and relaxed. (And to be completely honest, you usually stole the top half of said pyjamas to wear to bed anyways). 

Being alone with Elizabeth, in the privacy of the residence really was a true gift, getting to see the woman behind the title, without the stressors of running the country wrapped around her. The woman who constantly snacked on chocolate covered espresso beans or almonds (depending on the time of day), who enjoyed winding down with a nice bottle of wine, and wasn’t afraid to start the day with a Bloody Mary. The one who was incredibly soft and caring, always making sure you were taken care of, and always sure to thank you for taking care of her. The one who had a soft spot for the most unexpected t.v options, when you wanted something mindless it was almost always South Park or Trailer Park Boys, even if you were working on official government cases. (You’d never asked or brought it up, but you had a very strong feeling her choices had to do with Andrew, a little way that she kept his spirit alive even now.)

“Red or white?” She asked, kissing the side of your head softly as you packed up the work you had spread out on the island.

“Red please.”

“I’ll take care of this, why don’t you go get changed into something _actually_ comfortable?”

“Thank you.” You squeezed her hand, picking up the pile of folders to add them to the small table with hers before retreating to your bedroom to change into actual pyjamas, pulling a NYU sweatshirt over your chilled frame. Leaving the discarded clothes tossed on the end of the bed you ruffled the sheets up the best you could, an attempt to make it seem like you’d actually slept there before returning to the dining room.

Dinner passed quickly, you enjoyed the days you weren’t working, or the days you spent working on different things so you had more to talk about. Not that it really mattered, any moments together were comfortable and relaxed, even if they were silent. You chatted a bit about the friends you’d met up with, a few friends from high school had moved out to Washington that you kept in touch with, though they were nowhere near any political climate. While it was a nice break from the world you worked in, you still preferred to spend your time around the more…intellectual crowd. 

Elizabeth was leant up against the arm of the couch, you curled against her frame, head on her chest under a warm blanket while her hand idly combed through your locks. A pot of decaf coffee gurgled from the kitchen, just audible over the hum of the animated show on the t.v.

“You know if you’d like something else, you can change it.” Elizabeth murmured, laying a kiss onto your head.

“No, it’s good.” You squeezed her hand, “my older brother only ever watched this but my Mom never let me. I was always so jealous, guess it’s like..finally getting what I wanted.” You laughed.

“You don’t talk about your family that much, you know?”

“Let’s make this easy and just say they _did not_ vote for you.”

“Understood.” She chuckled. “Do you keep in touch with any of them?”

“My brother mainly. He calls to check in every couple of months, try to convince me to take down the patriarchy, the usual older brother shit.” She laughed as the coffee pot beeped, you pushed up to sitting, turning to face her, “I have no plans to though, don’t worry.” You smirked, leaning in to kiss her. 

She hummed at the warmth of your lips against hers, her arm curling around your waist, holding you close. Your lips moved in the oh so familiar dance, the one that made each of you feel truly at home, at peace and the utter most in love. Your tongue slid across her lips, easily slipping into her mouth, rolling along with her own. Sighing, your body relaxed into hers, hands burying into her loose hair while the kiss deepened once more. Softly, she pulled back, your forehead still resting against hers,

“Did you want to skip the coffee?” She asked, and you pulled back, sitting up a bit further.

“Did you?” You cocked a brow, “to be completely honest, you wiped me out in the Oval, but I’m more than happy taking care of you.” Her hand stroked your cheek as she chuckled, 

“No sweetheart, I just thought you might not be tired.”

“After that.” Your head jerked in the direction of the office and she laughed again, “I’m spent.” You laughed, ducking to kiss her again, your lips ghosting over hers, “but I would not complain if it was to happen again.”

“Guess it’s a lucky thing the office is mine for the next four years then?”

“Mmhmm.” You smiled, your lips pressing to hers once more, melting into the moment. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Elizabeth kissed your cheek as you sat up, darting to the kitchen to prepare the coffees, grabbing the bowl of chocolate covered almonds on your way back. She thanked you for both as you settled back into the couch in the crook of her arm. 

It didn’t take long after that for her to stifle a yawn, you glanced up at her and she nearly glared at you. Laughing, you rolled your eyes, pulling her up from the couch, making a pit stop to brush your teeth before crawling into bed. Elizabeth flicked off the lamp and curled around your back, pressing a gentle kiss to your shoulder as you nuzzled deeper into her arms, linking you hand with hers as you let out a soft sigh, letting sleep finally take over as you drifted off.


End file.
